


Someone To Go Shopping With

by sunflowerbi



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Villanelle buys Eve fancy clothes, literally just fluff, my favorite thing to write, post 3x08, soft gays being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: “We will need a lot of things, but first we will need clothes.” Villanelle says matter-of-factly, her eyes roaming about the mall, presumably in search of a store that met her ridiculously high standards.Villanelle buys Eve nice clothes.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Someone To Go Shopping With

**Author's Note:**

> _Milaya_ \- Russian for darling  
> This was very fun to write and inspired by a conversation in a discord server! Shout out to them for obsessing about the idea with me, and I hope y'all don't hate it haha

Eve never imagined she would end up here- a crowded mall in a city she struggled to remember the name of. She certainly never imagined it’d be with a runaway assassin by her side, one with soft blonde hair and a smirk that could convince Eve to do just about anything.

“We will need a lot of things, but first we will need clothes.” Villanelle says matter-of-factly, her eyes roaming about the mall, presumably in search of a store that met her ridiculously high standards.

“I should be fine with a few t-shirts and a couple pairs of pants; my coat is still in fine shape.” Eve notes as she spots a store that looks acceptable.

“ _Milaya_ , do not be ridiculous. I will buy you nice clothes.” Villanelle says it with such finality that Eve finds she can’t bring herself to argue. Instead, she allows herself to be pulled along by the hand, and into a store she suspects sells clothing far more expensive than she’d ever spent on herself.

Villanelle busies herself immediately, deft fingers filtering through clothing hangers. Eve, however, is entirely unsure of what to do with herself. That is, until Villanelle begins handing her pieces of clothing, mumbling under her breath, something about a fabric being one of her favorites, and something about seeing Eve in a dress that actually fits her. Eve realizes that Villanelle is shopping for _her_ , rifling to find clothes she thinks Eve will like, will look good in. Eve isn’t sure what the feeling that filters though her is, only that it warms her chest in a way she hasn’t felt in years, if she’s ever felt it at all.

“You can’t possibly intend to buy any of this for me, Villanelle, it’s far too expensive and far too fancy.” Eve explains over the pile of clothing that has begun to grow heavy in her arms.

“Eve, by now you must certainly know that I almost always get what I want, and right now what I want is to buy you expensive clothes. You will like them, I promise, they are very comfortable. Plus, they are very sexy.” Villanelle’s eyebrows wiggle with a hint of mischief as she begins to lead them to a changing room, her hand low on Eve’s back, a gentle pressure guiding her in the right direction. Eve finds herself smiling despite herself, rolling her eyes at the cockiness of the woman beside her. Dutifully, she enters the nearest open stall, hanging the clothes on a hook as she prepares to try on the first item, a white button-up that Villanelle has seemingly paired with high-waisted linen pants. The shirt is soft as she slides it on, and when she looks at herself in the mirror, she realizes Villanelle is right, she liked it very much. When she pulls on the pants, making sure the shirt is tucked in correctly, she takes a moment to appreciate the way they fit her, just snug enough to flatter her body without being uncomfortable.

“Do I get to see the outfit, or are you the only one who is allowed to?” Villanelle teases from outside the stall.

Eve bites back a comment about asking nicely as she unlocks the door, looking over to Villanelle for her opinion, which she readily gives, stepping in front of Eve and undoing the topmost button on the shirt, “Perfect, we will definitely get that.” She smiles, looking Eve over a few more times. “Do you like it?” She asks, her voice implying she knows the answer already.

Eve considers deflecting, making a comment about cheaper versions of essentially the same thing, but in the end, she realizes that Villanelle will see through it anyway, so she decides to be honest, “I do, actually.”

This seems to make Villanelle happy, her eyes softening as she points into the stall, “Try on the dress next, I think you will like that even more.”

Eve does what she is told, slipping into a red dress with a plunging neckline that makes her feel more attractive than she has since she was in her early twenties. Next is a black pantsuit and another dress, this one strappy, a bit less formal but nonetheless wonderful. Several outfits later she finds herself back in the clothes she arrived in, feeling tired but entirely pampered. Somehow, Villanelle looks even happier than she does, which is ridiculous considering she’s just paid a bill that must be more than Eve usually spends on clothes in a year.

“While you were finishing up I picked up a few things for myself as well, I am very excited to show them to you, but first, we need to find food, I am very hungry.” Villanelle pouts, her arms almost comically overfilled with bags. The revelation doesn’t surprise Eve, and she laughs while they make their way out of the store. Villanelle is nearly insatiable, and Eve figures some food-court Chinese will be exactly what they need. She suggests as much to Villanelle, and sees her eyes light up at the idea.

As they eat, they talk about nothing in particular, Villanelle pointing to people stealing from the store across the street and laughing at their lack of skill. Eve smiles, using a napkin to wipe the sauce stuck to Villanelle’s cheek.

“I love this place; it is so busy. There are people everywhere.” Villanelle notes, twirling lo mien around her fork.

“I never took you for much of a people watcher.”

“I like the way they all talk with each other, the way they touch each other. It is incredibly fascinating.”

Eve takes a moment to watch Villanelle, the way her eyes flit about, taking in the world around her, smiling at two teenagers hiding behind a sign to makeout, rolling her eyes at a woman yelling into her phone. Villanelle catches Eve staring at her, but she can’t be bothered to look away, too wrapped up in the unfamiliar warmth rising in her chest again.

Later, they find themselves back in their hotel, tired from shopping and full of shitty Chinese food. Still, Villanelle finds her own clothing from the bags and announces to Eve that she is going to show her all of the outfits she bought, and Eve happily settles herself on the bed, leaning against a small mountain of pillows. She expects Villanelle to excuse herself into the bathroom in order to change, but really, when was the last time Villanelle let expectations concern her? Instead, she strips herself of the yellow coat she’d been wearing since they ran off right there, and this time Eve knows exactly what the warmth she is feeling is called. Villanelle continues until she’s in just her undergarments, and Eve flushes at the sight. Mercifully, she puts a dress on, although Eve finds that it does little to stop the way her breath has quickened. “Do you like?” Villanelle asks, spinning slightly, enough to cause the flowy black fabric to rise a bit, red roses blurring with the motion.

“I do, although I am curious if you ever choose clothes with necklines that don’t go quite so far down.” Eve jokes, thinking of her own clothes, most of which have similar, deep necklines. It only makes Villanelle smirk as she stops twirling, clearly pleased with herself before she strips again, this time slipping into a pair of grey slacks and a white shirt with puffed shoulders that fits her _incredibly_ well. It seems to answer her question with a resounding no, as well.

“I like the shoulders on this one, they are very… big.” Villanelle smiles as she fiddles with them, the fabric bouncing beneath her fingers. Eve nods in agreement, smiling at the woman in front of her. She tries on a few more dresses and a couple pantsuits, each more gorgeous than the last. In the end she pulls out two matching boxes, something she must have grabbed when Eve was trying on one of her outfits, handing one to Eve and keeping one for herself, opening it carefully but excitedly. Eve is curious, so she unties the ribbon and lifts the top, revealing a silk robe that feels soft and cool to the touch.

“I thought you might want something comfortable to wear as well, something nice for around the hotel.” Villanelle offers as an explanation, slipping her own on, it’s made of the same fabric, but the colors are different, the pattern a bit busier. “Thank you, by the way.” Villanelle says, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

“For what?” Eve’s brow furrows as she stands up to try on her robe, silly as it was to wear over her clothes.

“Going shopping with me, letting me buy you things. I have never had someone to shop with. I know things are very confusing right now, we have to figure out how to be safe, and I do not know what I am doing here, exactly. This is all new to me, but I do know that I like you very much. So, thank you for that.” Villanelle’s face is thoughtful, if Eve didn’t know any better, she’d say she was even a bit anxious.

“I liked shopping with you, it was nice for me too, you don’t have to thank me for spending time with you.” Eve had gotten closer to Villanelle, gently intertwining their hands, her thumb running over each of Villanelle’s knuckles. “It is new to me, too. We will figure it out, I promise.” It’s hardly a whisper, her eyes locked intently on the ones in front of her.

Villanelle leans down, capturing Eve’s lips in a kiss. It’s gentle, an acknowledgement of feelings both spoken and not. There’s no rush to it, just slow exploration. Villanelle’s hands find their way into Eve’s hair, ever the object of her affection. Eve allows hers to run along Villanelle’s sides, landing on her hips and grabbing them slightly. They finally separate to breathe, leaning against each other’s forehead.

Villanelle smirks, “Thank you for that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Outfit inspo-  
> Eve's white shirt outfit: https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/post/620484239175155712/i-wanna-marry-them-both-and-what-about-it  
> Red dress: https://66.media.tumblr.com/e67961178f6ef396e8584359075711d5/tumblr_psnfrsPYpP1upmni8_1280.jpg  
> Black suit: https://cheesecake.articleassets.meaww.com/40515/uploads/cb7f31a0-5939-11ea-aad7-81857d3984f3_800_420.jpeg  
> Black dress with roses: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8c/22/6a/8c226a408c1abac7690618c8db023560.jpg  
> Puffy sleeves: https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/post/620399517925343232


End file.
